Trade shows typically are conducted in large areas such as conference centers, with a plurality of businesses exhibiting products, services and the like. Within the trade show exhibit area, individual booths can be set up by the exhibitors with each exhibitor having or renting their own set of equipment for a booth, station, etc. In some instances, the floor of the trade show exhibit area will have carpet, cushioned tiles and the like already in place before the trade show exhibitors arrive. In other instances, a base floor, e.g. a concrete floor is present and the trade show exhibitors themselves are responsible for placing any secondary flooring on top of the concrete if so desired. In any event, the use of carpet on top of a base floor in a trade show exhibit area is known to those skilled in the art, the carpet being laid down either from rolls of material or as a plurality of tiles. However, at the location where the base floor meets the carpet, an elevated edge resulting from the leading edge of the carpet can be present, with the edge requiring a transition such that a tripping hazard is not present. Heretofore edge transitions have been in the form of tape to attempt to bridge the elevated edge with the floor underneath. However, the use of tape can be messy and in fact can become a tripping hazard in high traffic areas in itself if not applied properly or if it becomes loose. Therefore, an improved mat or tile that transitions the elevated edge to the floor underneath using a beveled edge as part of the tile would be desirable.